I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a locking pliers and, more specifically, to a locking pliers that clamps an object with convenience, prompt, safety and ease of operation.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that a prior locking pliers has right and left two clamping arms, on one end of each clamping arm is the handle, the other end is the clamping portion: two clamping arms are joined in cross with a pivot; a tensile spring spans over two handles. Two clamping portions clamp an object, when users release the handle to ease the tensile spring, the clamping portions open. Users have to maintain gripping strength to overcome the elasticity of the tensile spring, therefore users must grip harder and maintain gripping strength through out the clamping operation, the object might drop with ease of gripping strength; after certain period of time, users"" hands get tired and might not be able to maintain proper gripping strength and unable to clamp the object stably.
It is therefore a primary object of the invention to provide a locking pliers that is designed to meet human""s operation for more convenient, less strength and more stable clamping effect.
In order to achieve the objective set forth, a locking pliers in accordance with the present invention comprises a first arm with a joint in hollow center, two sides of the first arm is a jaw and a handle; a second arm with a joint in hollow center, two sides of the second arm is a jaw and a handle; a main rivet joins the first arm and the second arm together in cross; a tensile spring wraps around the main rivet with two legs inside the two handles respectively; a teeth bar in rectangular shape with one end joins moveably inside the joint of the first arm, the other end stretches downward into the handle of the second arm; a protuberance is the inner wall of the handle of the second arm for the back of the teeth bar to lean on; a control mechanism with a teeth structure on one side to gear into the teeth of the teeth bar and to offer an elastic strength to pull the teeth bar toward the protuberance, the other side stretches out of the handle of the second arm for users to adjust.